In this Dirty and Dying world, is there love?
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo and his older twin brother Shiro are down south for the Mardi Gras in Louisiana, their carefree lives becoming more careful as they realize their world is becoming lost... As an apocalypse rots their world, the twins are befriended by Grimmjow and his brother Ulquiorra, who are vampires. Rated M, Going to be and is Yaoi. no like, no read. Kaine.
1. Prologue

**So, I'd really like to know what you think about the beginning of this story because I want to make this a GrimmIchi with a side of UlquiShiro. It'd be set in the zombie apocalypse and the story would also have vampires. I know, vampires are used a lot, but I thought why not? And while I'm at it, Vampires are real AND there is a zombie apocalypse. And I'm thinking this will be rated M, for things to follow...**

**Please if you read this story, it would be nice if you could comment and tell me if continuing this isn't a waste of time. I would really appreciate it. ~ Kaine.**

_**Prologue:**_

"Mardi Gras let's do this!" yelled a really loud Shiro from the front passenger seat of the bright red convertible as they just gotten onto their exit ramp. The smile on his snow-white face was huge, his golden eyes were set on sparkling onyx backdrops and with a little tick of his teal dyed tongue he was cackling like the hyena he was. Sitting in the driver's seat trying to keep from slapping the albino while he was driving, was the albinos twin brother Ichigo. Although being twins, the two were complete opposites. Ichigo had orange hair and caramel colored eyes unlike his colorless brother.

"Shut up and stop moving around while I'm driving, do you want me to kill the both of us?" Ichigo looked over at his jumping for joy older brother and sighed. Something about that joy his brother had always made him happy as well, which is what stopped Ichigo from killing his brother in the first place. The two of them had a dependency issue, not their words, their therapists, who they saw _together_. Ichigo sighed and settled his eyes back on the road passing a gleaming white jeep.

"Come on Ichi~" the albino whined as he tried to stand up again, a lightly tanned hand from his younger brother stopping him.

"No now sit down!" Ichigo said. He wasn't acting serious, he was just acting worried that his brother, knowing his brother, that his brother would fall out and be run over by the jeep that they had just passed.

"Aw, you're not fun." Shiro said sitting down completely in his seat, his seat belt finding its way back around his body. "You'd better let loose or I'll leave you behind on our trip." Shiro threatened.

"Who's the one who had the smarts to buy a car?" Ichigo retorted with a smirk as his brother sputtered and glared at him.

"Who's the one who wouldn't let me drive in the first place?" Shiro asked looking upon his brother with his gold eyes.

"The driving instructor." Ichigo said with a smile as his brother crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Shiro said turning his head away and pushing his lips out in a pout. For a while he didn't say anything at all, he sat there for a good thirty minutes, he didn't even move to touch the radio which was off. Ichigo took initiative and turned his radio on, some interesting new song was almost finished playing on the radio and then Shiros favorite song came on. Ichigo could hear Shiro start to sing softly to himself.

"Still love this song don't you?" Ichigo asked turning it up louder so the music blared. It was enough to make Shiro hug him and kiss his cheek repeatedly. It got so bad that Ichigo had to stop the car to push Shiro off of him.

"Who am I kidding?" Shiro asked Ichigo. "I wouldn't be able to live through the world ending, without you, Ichi~ forgive me for being such an idiot brother, and I don't not wanna talk to you. That is when the end of the world starts." Shiro had a sad look on his face that Ichigo could never resist. Ichigo shook his head and laughed.

"You are an idiot brother." Ichigo said with an even bigger smile than Shiro could ever muster up. "Which is why I love you, don't get so upset over something you did." With a snigger Ichigo pulled away from the side of the road and started back on their trip down south to experience the Mardi Gras. "Louisiana better be ready for us." Ichigo said looking at his brother who was back to smiling, and bouncing through the leather upholstery. Ichigo shook his head, the thought of the world ending over his older brother not talking to him, that's just the stupidest idea that his brother could have ever come up with.

The car sped off on the highway, the only thing on the twins mind being that their trip was going to be exciting…

**So here is the Prologue of the story, If you liked it, I'd really be thankful if I was told so. I'd like to post more of this up.**

**Reviews and Comments are always welcome. :D**

**Kaine.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fun while it lasted

_So here is chapter one. I'm all tingly with joy. I want this story to be a good one, and longer than the others I have written. I want to thank Voluptuous for editing my small pile of imagination._

_~Kaine._

**Chapter one: Fun while it lasted.**

* * *

It was all spinning out of control for the twins down in Louisiana. Pedestrians crowded the streets of New Orleans; some with brightly coloured clothes that were eye catching, others with red buckets full of multi-coloured bead necklaces. The parade floats drove down the entire length of the streets and a rainbow of threaded beads was thrown left and right, landing in the trees and raining down hard onto the streets below them, only to be picked up and thrown around the necks of the people closest to them.

Ichigo was busy dancing on one of the tables that was outside of a small café, a beer in his hand, a bunch of orange beads in the other and a blush seared across his face. It was easy to see that Ichigo was drunk, the orangette was shaking his hips and giggling like his life depended on it. Anyone could tell that Shiro's twin was vulnerable, and Shiro could tell that the orangette had many eyes on him.

When another float passed by Ichigo took the opportunity to jump onto one of the many wildly outstanding floats, a lot of people danced on this one, a few even crawled, and the albino's twin whipped his orange necklaces at the people on the float with joy, a laugh caressing his lips as he danced with one of the many men on the floats. Shiro sighed and tried to weave his way through the throng of people towards the float that was carrying his brother off and away from him. Shiro grabbed at the back and started to climb on.

"Ichi!" Shiro called out at his drunk and daring baby brother. The orangette's pair of honey brown eyes landed on him the moment he heard the nickname. With a lick of his lips Ichigo slowly fell into a crawl over to where his brother was. "Ichi, ya can't go doing this!" Shiro yelled over the now blaring music. Ichigo giggled and hugged his brother close to his chest.

"Shi, this is the best! We should come back next year!" Ichigo slurred. Shiro snorted and stood up, pulling Ichigo with him as he suddenly felt the need to dance, and the music was very addictive. Ichigo smiled widely and scratched his stomach, which was half exposed by the knot that was tied into his shirt hem.

"Mmm… Dance with me Shi!" Ichigo exclaimed putting his arms around his brothers' neck and leaning into his slightly taller brother.

Shiro put his arms around his brothers' midriff and smiled slightly, what could one dance hurt? He thought to himself, as Ichigo began to kiss him. The orangette's slick tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. Shiro almost pulled back, the surprise kiss made him feel like he was being attacked, or better yet, with the fierceness of it, Ichigo probably looked like he was trying to eat his brother.

"Mmm…" Ichigo moaned and pulled away from his brother with a smirk and a wink, leaving Shiro with a 'what the fuck' look as his brother laughed heartily and drunkenly hopped off the back of the float down onto the street. The movement had Shiro in panic mode again, Shiro had to keep his baby brother from having bad things happen to him, he promised his father and his little sisters.

"God damn it Ichigo! Get back here! You're going to get raped, and if you keep this up, I won't care!" Ichigo kept running, not really listening to what Shiro had to say, and far too drunk to worry anyway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._.

Grimmjow groaned as he bit into the flesh of the glorious neck before him. The woman under him was completely hammered. She was so disoriented that she had no clue that she wasn't having sex with the handsome man above her. A soft moan fell from the woman's trembling red lips, as the feeling of being bitten by dulled canines sliced through her drunken stupor. Blood poured into Grimmjows aching mouth much faster than the blood he had earlier.

The woman was awoken from her good dream and placed into a nightmare instead. Her eyes shot open as she felt a harsher pain than when Grimmjow had bitten her, the pull of her blood leaving her body made her ache. Her hands clawed at Grimmjows arms and neck and weak fingers fisted in his light blue hair pulling as hard as she could.

The woman's mouth was wide open and a scream of what only ended up sounding like pleasure resonated through the dirty little hotel room she had been staying in. No one was going to save her. Soon the sounds she had made died off and there was only the sickening sound of blood being slurped from the woman's jugular. Grimmjow let out a pleased purr.

When he pulled away, Grimmjow laughed, finding it funny that the woman was passed out, her mouth open wide and her face scrunched in pain. His tongue flicked out to catch the remaining spots of blood on her neck and then the bluenette was up off the bed, picking up his shirt from the chair and waving good-bye to the unconscious woman as he walked out the door. He wasn't worried that she would die, he was positive that she'd wake up in an hour or two.

With a grin on his face at the feeling of his body's cells finally replacing themselves. The bluenette looked at his surroundings, the sky was getting darker every minute and the air was getting colder, that's when Grimmjow smelt it. The delectable scent that was nearby, making him _hungry _again. His tongue had barely flicked out onto his lower lip when he saw the orangette from across the street, the sweet smell coming from him and the man who was running after him with a grin on his face. The orangette seemed to be laughing at the man who looked similar to him. With his grin never faltering, Grimmjow shook his head and looked away.

"Not tonight?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. The pale man with the raven hair and bright, exotic green eyes found his place right next to the blue haired man, looking up from his leather bound book to the bluenette in question.

"Na, I'm good, I can always find them tomorrow, and they have the sweetest scents, especially the orange top… I think he smells like strawberries and vanilla, but there is a third scent wrapping around him." Grimmjow mused.

"Do not grab the paler one." Ulquiorra replied monotonously, "He is mine. The smell of honey and lavender has been very intoxicating, almost driving me crazy, I am in need of his essence." Grimmjow let out a barking laugh as he patted his blood brother on the back.

"You are too funny Ulqui, just like always, now what do you say about hitting up the bar down the street?" Grimmjow asked, walking in the direction of the nearest bar.

"I'd say that is a completely irrelevant thing to do, seeing as we cannot get drunk." Ulquiorra said, leaving Grimmjow to laugh some more, and the two of them made their way down the street together.

* * *

_I hope you like it, next one could be up next week :p ~Kaine._


	3. Chapter 2: The True Beginning

**_Next Chapter and I'm kinda loving it :3 ~ Kaine._**

**Chapter 2: The True Beginning**

The dogs barked all night long, sirens kept whiling as the police cars and ambulance drove quickly past the dirty little hotel that the twins had rented out. Shiro was exhausted as he pulled his baby brother into the room and let his brother lifelessly flop onto the bed, Ichigo was already asleep. With a sigh, Shiro patted his brother on the back and went to the window to lock it up, pull the blinds down and shut the curtain. Shiro couldn't wait for his brother to wake up, they had many things to do while they were on vacation.

* * *

It was the first time Ichigo had ever done something that stupid. His head felt like lead and his body ached from dehydration. Alcohol was a bitchy mistress.

"Why?" Ichigo moaned out softly as he felt another painful throb run along his temples to settle at the base of his neck. Ichigo was laying on the queen bed in the hotel room that he and his brother had booked for their trip. Ichigo licked his lips and breathed out a sigh, just trying to talk was hard for him, and the aching in his body just got worse. With a tilt of his head, Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and decided to do probably the dumbest thing he could have ever done. "Shiro!" Ichigo yelled out, instantly regretting ever thinking of yelling.

In the corner Shiro sat on the chair and read a magazine that was filled with the uninteresting facts on actors that used to be famous. With a giggle Shiro threw the magazine at his brothers feet and casually moved towards the bed to jump on it next to his baby brother. Ichigo groaned at the sound of Shiros laugh so close to his ear.

"Shi…" Ichigo trailed off weakly as he tried to place one of his hands on his head.

"Yes my dear brother?" Shiro asked loudly and with a very large smile on his pale face.

"You are such an ass." Ichigo whispered, and Shiro nodded his head before leaning closer to his twins' neck and placing a light kiss on Ichigos collar bone.

"Yea, I know." Shiro said. "You want any water?" Shiro asked, his voice becoming feather soft. Ichigo moaned and turned over on the bed, finding it comfier to lay on his stomach which was slowly becoming more unstable. Shiro laughed and took his brothers pain as a 'yes please' so Shiro stood up and walked towards the black mini fridge in the room under the television to grab a bottled water.

Ichigos stomach was churning, and he wanted water so much that his body yearned for it, his head ache was proof. The orangette gave up laying on his stomach and rolled to the edge of the bed where, if desperate times called for desperate measures, Ichigo could throw up on the floor.

"Now, now King, we both knew this would happen sometime, it just happened to be sooner, rather than later." Shiro said placing the cool bottled water against his twins' cheek. "If yer gunna throw up, do it in the toilet."

"I can't even move my body without feeling pain, what the fuck happened last night?" Ichigo grumbled.

"What? You mean you can't even remember what happened last night? I didn't get you that drunk." Shiro exclaimed. "You had two beers and you were gone? How can that even happen?" Shiro asked. "You got into a fight with some guy who was trying to get up on you." Shiro said.

"What do you mean 'get up on' me, Shiro?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"I mean what I mean, and my baby brother isn't going to be touched by some gross dirty pervert!" Shiro said angrily, just reliving the memory bothered Shiro. With a sigh Shiro pulled Ichigo up into the sitting position, ignoring the groans of protest from his twin, and pulled Ichigo to the bathroom. In seconds Ichigo was throwing up in the toilet, gagging and heaving, his eyes watering and his face becoming red.

"Ugh! Just what did I drink that tasted like cherry cough drops?" Ichigo gagged again as his brother patted him on the back.

"It's okay, just let it out, and it's not my fault that you drank half a bottle of cherry Tylenol PM." Shiro said. "You kept moving away from me screaming that I was trying to take your baby." Ichigo snorted and then threw up some more.

"Did I finally pass out after that?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No, but I think I'll spare you the worry." Shiro said.

"That only makes me worry more!" Ichigo shouted out only to heave into the toilet once more.

"You done yet?" Shiro asked. Ichigo sat back for a moment and waited.

"Yea." Ichigo said.

"Time to get some bacon yea?" Shiro asked.

"Mmm, grease." Ichigo said with a nod. "I'm always ready for bacon. It's my lover." Shiro snorted and pulled Ichigo up so that they could both get ready.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had quietly sat across from each other at the small desk in their room. The memory of what happened last night running in their minds. It was just too priceless. Never in their lives had they ever thought that humans would try to argue with the two of them.

_Grimmjow smirked at the orangette who was now looking up at him from where he sat on the sandy wooden floor. A small frown was marring the orangettes features. The kid looked like he would fall to pieces any second, and there were obvious tears in his eyes. Grimmjow reached down to pick the orangette up only to be refused by slightly tanned hands._

_"I'm not a woman that you need to help." The orangette said pushing his wobbly frame up from the ground to check his surroundings. "Go fuck yourself pervert."_

_"Ichi! You can't just run into people and be rude to them!" the albino look alike yelled as he walked into the dim bar that Grimmjow and his brother had been sitting in. "Say you're sorry!" Ichigo glared at Grimmjow for a moment before turning to his brother and growling slightly._

_"Say I'm sorry? He's the one who knocked me down! I'm not saying a damn word to him Shi." Ichigo slurred as he fell backwards into Grimmjow who caught him in his arms._

_"Hey, you're really drunk?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo made a hissing noise and scratched out at Grimmjow._

_"Fuck you." Ichigo said, only to crouch down on all fours like a cat and literally jump onto Grimmjow with a force that knocked the both of them to the ground. Ichigo was on top of Grimmjow, lips pulled back to expose dull teeth._

_"Ichi, ya ain't a cat!" the one known as Shi said. "Get off the man before you hurt him and yourself." Shi commanded. Ichigo snarled and moved towards his brother only to be captured by Grimmjows strong arms._

_"Boy, you're messing with the wrong person." Grimmjow said, his tongue swiping out to lave up Ichigos neck. "Man does your skin taste fantastic." Grimmjow groaned. By this time everyone who was sober in the bar was looking at the scene the four men had caused. The orangette that was trying to get out of the arms of his captor hissed again._

_"Get the fuck off of my brother!" Shi said moving to grab Ichigo from Grimmjows arms. Ulquiorras hand came out to stop Shi from touching Grimmjows arm._

_"Don't touch my brother, trash." Ulquiorra said monotonously with a lick of his lips, instantly regretting ever calling the albino 'trash'. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were both becoming hungry again, and that was going to end badly for everyone. Shi's eyes widened as Ulquiorra tightened his grip. "It's not like he wants to harm your brother." The ravenette said. "Grimmjow, release the boy." Green eyes shifted towards the boy in Grimmjows arms. _

_With a sigh Grimmjow had released the struggling boy and sighed unhappily. Blue eyes watched as the orangette ran towards his brother with slight tears in his eyes. Ulquiorra let go of Ichigos brothers' wrist._

_"I'm never leaving your side!" Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around his brothers pale neck. "I love you Shiro!" Ichigo said, he was sobbing at that point, his emotions spiraling out of control. The albino put his arm around his brother and glared at Grimmjow and then towards Ulquiorra before pulling him out of the bar._

"Why'd that happen?" Grimmjow asked as he ran a hand through his blue hair and slumped back onto his bed.

"It seems as if those two don't like us very much." Ulquiorra said.

"I could see that, but, that kid, he was so drunk he thought he was a _cat_." Grimmjow said. "He may smell delicious but, do you think I'd catch crazy from his blood?" Grimmjow asked jokingly.

"If anything, you're immune because you were already crazy to begin with, that and you're stupid." Ulquiorra said.

"I was joking when I asked that question, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled.

"And I wasn't joking when I answered, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra retorted.

* * *

Shiro brushed his teeth and washed his face, looking over at Ichigo who was doing the same. Ichigo yawned when their eyes connected. The albino smirked as his twin yawned one more time before putting his face back down into the sink to wash off the soap bubbles that had formed on his lightly tanned face.

"Hey Ichi," Shiro asked. Ichigo looked up at his brother in the mirror.

"Yea?"

"You feel better?" Ichigo smiled and then was smacked in the face by one of the many green towels that had been next to the sink. "You're welcome. Now, come on, lets go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Shiro slid out of the bathroom with Ichigo following suit. Shiro went to his suit case and unzipped it grabbing his chain for his wallet.

"So after we get some breakfast, what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked opening the door and looking at the sight before him, only to slam it closed. "What the fuck is going on out there?" Ichigo squeaked as he pressed his body against the door.

"King?" Shiro asked, curious at what his brother was freaking out about. "What's the matter?" Ichigo flung himself away from the door.

"There is a guy eating another guy outside our door." Shiro looked at Ichigo and then laughed loudly.

"That's too funny Ichi. Now let's go." Shiro said grabbing the door handle and opening it.

There was a bloody man in front of the albino, his lips and the skin on his face were gone, one eye was gone, and the other was trained on the twins in hunger as he let out a hungry growl and clenched his grimy teeth at the two of them. The man staggered forward on buckling legs, reaching out a very grey hand at the albino who immediately thought to kick him in the stomach, only to have the hand clutch hard onto the leg that had hit dead center into the man's chest. A grunt came from the man as he tugged forward Shiro by his leg.

"Shi!" Ichigo yelled out, moving forward Ichigo pushed at the man's shoulders, knocking the man back onto the ground in their hotel room. Then without thinking, Ichigo grabbed the dinky little television that was in their room and dropped it onto the mans disfigured head. Shiro untangled his leg from the man's grasp and sat back on the floor a few feet from the man's dead body. Both twins were shaking.

"What the hell just happened?" Shiro asked no one as he looked up at the open door.

"I need to call 911." Ichigo said skittering around looking for his phone.

Across the street Shiro could see smoke and little licks of flame coming up from the charred frame of what used to be a grocery store. The buildings around the burnt down grocery store were all broken in. Shiro listened for sirens, or any alarms but there were none. The twins sat in silence for what seemed like a long time before they spoke simultaneously.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed chapter two, honestly, I don't know where this story is going but I like it. :3 _**

**_Reviews are always welcome and hopefully I can keep this story going ~ Kaine._**


	4. Chapte 3: Whad do we do?

**_Here is chapter 3 hope it's as good as I think it is. :3 ~ Kaine. I feel really sorry for not posting anything pure yaoi so as an apology I wrote another fan fiction called _****_One Sweet Night._****_ ~Kaine._**

**Chapter 3: What do we do?**

Ichigo couldn't find his phone, it was impossible at that moment. He searched his pockets and the bathroom as wildly as he could but it was nowhere to be found. His phone wasn't even in the bed where it could have slipped out of his pocket as he rolled around in his sleep. Gnawing on his lip he paced back and forth and looked down at the man he had just killed with the T.V.

"Ichigo, stop pacing back and forth! You're making me nervous!" Shiro yelled.

"Well you aren't the one who just killed a guy!" Ichigo yelled erratically. "I can't find my phone, have you seen it? I've gotta call the police." Ichigo spoke quickly with worry. Shiro grabbed hold of Ichigos shoulders and all but shook his brother.

"Fuck the police Ichi, no one is going to come and help. The store across the street burned down and no one came to put the fire out. There aren't even any sirens or alarms. Haven't you noticed that there isn't even any noise of cars driving past the hotel? We're just off of one of the busy streets." Shiro explained. "We should hear the cars, but there aren't any."

"But I killed a guy." Ichigo said worriedly.

"Yes, you killed a guy, the same guy who you said was eating someone else's face. The same one that was going to attack me and hurt me, possibly from what you had told me before, he was trying to eat me too." Shiro said. "You understand? That guy was crazy and you were doing this in defense of someone you loved. There is nothing to worry about." Ichigo nodded in understanding and sat on the bed to watch his brother poke his head out into the weirdly muggy air. Moving back into their room Shiro shut the door and locked it while he put a hand in front of his face to wave the foul smell of the city away from him. "Ugh." Shiro commented.

"Is it bad out there?" Ichigo asked his brother who shook his head.

"Not as bad as you would think, although, I don't think this guy was the only one to go crazy. There were a few other people who looked just like him outside down the street." Shiro kicked the dead body below his feet and sighed. "We need to get out of here. There is no way we can hole up in this dinky little hotel room with a dead body."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked out the window of their hotel room which was on the fourth floor. Ulquiorra, the glutton had needed more food than what they had gotten last night, and he couldn't sleep due to the fact that he had kept smelling something weird in the air. Ulquiorra was wide awake when he started to smell fresh blood and dead blood twist around in the air.

The green eyed vampire's eyes were wide with worry as he looked down upon people being eaten in the streets. His face almost pressed against the glass, like a kid at his first candy shop. Ulquiorra pouted and huffed out a breath as he smelt the delicious scent of the blood.

"What is this madness?" Ulquiorra asked. "All that good blood gone to waste!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, a sad expression plastered onto his face as he licked his slips. "I should be down there!" Ulquiorra moaned.

"Ulquiorra, keep it in your pants, you're going to break the glass if you press any closer to the window." Grimmjow said looking at his brother who was practically grinding up against the cool glass.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm _hungry_." Ulquiorra said tearing himself away from the window and throwing himself onto the bed in the room.

"Ulquiorra, don't you smell anything weird with the blood that's flowing through the ones down there eating the other people?" Grimmjow asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes, but I'm not talking about drinking their _disgusting decayed blood_." Ulquiorra shivered. "I want the fresh human blood that I smell so strongly." Ulquiorra gripped at his own chest.

"Ulquiorra, you're losing control." Grimmjow scolded as he spotted Ulquiorras eyes flickering into those of a cat. Ulquiorra moaned in frustration.

"It's not like they'd attack you… you're already dead." An unknown voice purred out from above the two of them. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked up at the ceiling to see a dark skinned woman with purple hair hanging there. With a smile on her feline like face she gracefully landed on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked moving forward to attack her, pressing one foot to the floor before being stopped by some unknown force before him.

"Oh come now, you can't honestly think I'd come around a pair of vampires without a little means of protecting myself, can you?" The woman said flipping her ponytail back behind her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow growled.

"I'm Yoruichi,_ just_ Yoruichi, I don't trust you just yet, okay Grimmjow?" the woman said as she spotted Grimmjow trying to talk again. Grimmjows mouth snapped shut at her words. Ulquiorra looked uncertainly at the woman from where he sat on the bed, she wore her mouth set in a smirk and it seemed like she was part cat, from the way she kept purring while she stood there. In the woman's back pocket Ulquiorra could see a small dark brown book with gold inscription.

"What is in your back pocket, Miss Yoruichi?" Ulquiorra asked. Yoruichi turned towards Ulquiorra, her smirk turning into a grin.

"Curious little thing aren't you? If you must know, this is a charm book and my husband Kisuke gave it to me before he asked me to come talk to you about the whole catastrophe that has been forced upon humans." Yoruichi said. "He wanted to know if the two local vampires had ever seen anything like this before." Ulquiorra was the first to answer, quickly and easily, Ulquiorra shook his head and crossed his arms as he sat up from the bed.

"I've never seen anything like this in my entire life, I think I would have noticed all of my precious blood sources being killed off in an instant." Ulquiorra looked distantly out the window where Grimmjow stood looking out the window again. Ulquiorra sniffed the air in delight at the sweet smell of completely fresh blood, still pumping in the veins of the individuals down on the cement walkway three stories down. Ulquiorra moaned and bit his lip in happiness as he completely forgot about the woman standing in the room with him and his brother Grimmjow.

"Hey." Grimmjow scolded when Ulquiorra pressed himself against the glass again only to turn back to the woman who he just remembered and glare at her.

"You didn't see anything I just did or am about to do." Ulquiorra said threateningly before he turned back around and ground into the cool glass with a small whine. "Two are still alive! Yes! Thank you to whoever granted my wish." Ulquiorra said. Yoruichi smiled as she watched the gluttonous vampire watch his food source.

"I was going to say, those are the two boys from the bar before I was interrupted by someone. Hint, hint Ulquiorra. Stop fucking the glass before you break the fucking window!" Grimmjow swore. "God damn, I swear it's like you're starving or something."

"You just _never_ learned to _enjoy_ blood." Ulquiorra growled softly.

"You can just _shut up_, how about that? This isn't about your lust for blood twenty-four, seven." Grimmjow said. "This is a serious problem."

"Well, not spell casters and necromancers and those of us in that category." Yoruichi said with a giggle. "I personally haven't gotten close enough to any of those nasty things down there to figure out if this has magic behind it, but from what I've been smelling, it seems like magic might just be the problem." Yoruichi said.

"How the fuck do you smell 'magic'?" Grimmjow asked.

"Easy, be something like a witch and using my powers to shift my forms." Yoruichi said.

"That's stupid." Ulquiorra said softly. "At least my power is useful and efficient."

"Well, not every power everyone has can be 'useful and efficient'." Yoruichi said. "I mean, just look at out there, some of that has got to be magic, now is it 'useful and efficient'?" the woman asked Ulquiorra, her golden eyes narrowing.

"In all my time of being alive I've never heard of any magical being doing this to the world. That's the stupidest think anyone could do." Ulquiorra said.

"Well… Kisuke thinks that if it is a magical being that they want to rule the world. I honestly want to believe that this has something to do with the way everyone lives now a days." Yoruichi said. "But, now that I smell the heavy magic in the air around here, I'd have to say, I don't believe that anymore."

"So what you're saying is, most likely there's someone out there controlling all those people down there, turning them into _dead _things, in order to rule the world?" Grimmjow asked folding his arms across his chest.

"That is correct."

* * *

"Gah!" Ichigo cringed away from a rotted hand that had come to rest upon his shoulder. The things around them were not at all human, even if they used to be. Ichigo slowly turned around to see his brother holding a rotted hand in his, Shiros tongue slipped out to slide along his lower lip as he savored his brother's reaction. "What the fuck compelled you to do such a thing?" Ichigo asked with venom in his voice as he spun on his heel and faced his brother with the kitchen knife they had found in one of the stores that had been near their hotel. "I could have killed you!" Shiro giggled at his brothers words.

"No way, you were too scared to do anything. What with that unmanly squeaking and shaking and shit." Shiro said.

"Well right now is not the right time to be playing any games Shiro. This is serious. I want to find someone who is still sane and I want to figure out what is going on."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean I cannot enjoy the fact that my brother is just jumping out of his skin. Nothing too bad has happened since we got out here, save for a few of those freaks." Shiro said pointing over his shoulder at a few decayed people waddling after him and his brother. "We just need to get to a safer place, maybe we can even find some people, and I know for a fact that we will find someone in this hotel." Shiro said pointing to one of the taller buildings near the two of them. Ichigo sighed, he had a really bad feeling about going into the hotel.

"What if that _someone_ turns out to be a _something_?" Ichigo asked.

"Then we run. Simple as that." Shiro said as he walked through the busted door to the hotel, grabbing his brother's hand.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

**_I've got school again…_**

**_No fun, anyway, obviously this chapter was late, but I've been really busy so apologies and I hope you like the other story that I put up as an apology because obviously this story is going to become a yaoi - I really hope you guys knew that. Thanks for reading. ~ Kaine._**


	5. Chapter 4: Something Interesting?

**_This is chapter 4 of a GrimmIchi fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope soon that Grimmjow and Ichigo have smut, but as you can and will see, Ichigo and Grimmjow have just met each other _****_officially_****_. XD I'm excited for this story so far, tell me what you think. ~Kaine._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Something interesting?**

Grimmjow grinned as he watched the twins moving into his hotel. Ulquiorra licked his lips in excitement. Yoruichi was full of interest, her eyes on the brothers as they showed an interesting display in front of her, pressed against the wall length window.

"Honestly, with the way you two are pressed up against the glass I'd say you found something that the two of you both like immensely. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded slightly before they turned around and tore off out the door at a blood curdling scream.

"Get this fucking thing off of me!" Ichigo screamed from his position under the half decayed man. The **(I guess I should just call them zombies :p ) **zombie writhed on top of Ichigo weakly as Ichigo pushed at it with careful hands. Shiro ran forward with his knife in hand and stabbed at the base of the zombies neck causing it to go limp on Ichigo who was still underneath the half decayed, sticky undead. Shiro rolled the zombie off of his brother and frantically looked his brother over for any wounds.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked as he helped his brother up.

"This is your fucking fault!" Ichigo said pushing his brother away from him. "You and your stupid zombie hand." Ichigo said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shiro asked, his eyes squinting slightly at his brother in question.

"You know what I'm talking about Shiro." Ichigo said. "Just before we came into the hotel, you had a severed _hand._"

"Oh, yea…" Shiro said. "But you should be more careful." Shiro said, pinning the blame on Ichigo. "Right now isn't exactly that safe."

"I thought it was another one of your pranks." Ichigo said in anger. "That's why it's your fault and not mine." Ichigo said.

"I at least saved you. That's got to count for something." Ichigo gave his brother a glare before pushing his way past his brother to come face to face with the ever silent Ulquiorra. Ichigo shrieked and literally bounced backwards onto his ass. "Where the fuck did he come from?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry, we aren't them." Ulquiorra said quite erratically.

"We?" Shiro asked moving to pick his angry and scared younger brother up off of the floor.

"Yes, we, my brother is slower than I am, he also had a crazy cat lady pounce on him on our way down here." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo snorted and examined Ulquiorra carefully before extending his hand to the ravenette whose bright green eyes followed his every movement. Ichigo smiled slightly and glared at his brother. Grimmjow came walking out of the dark, his bright baby blue hair spiked and slicked back slightly, forming a disarrayed hairstyle that suited his aristocratic like face. Grimmjow had a grin plastered on his face, the warm scent that he loved so much coming from the orangette who had his hand extended out towards his stoic brother.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said, his hand still out towards Ulquiorra who only looked at the gesture as 'hi, I'm giving you my blood.' Ulquiorra hesitantly gripped Ichigos hand and shook it up and down stiffly.

"I am Ulquiorra Shiffer." Ulquiorra said before letting go of Ichigos hand and taking a step away from the two. Shiro watched as Grimmjow came up to stand next to Ulquiorra, his grin still planted on his face.

"Yo, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ulquiorras half-brother." Grimmjow said looking down on Ichigos figure. Shiro remembered them immediately after hearing Grimmjows voice. Just as Ichigo and Grimmjows hands connected for a hand shake Shiro growled low in his throat and pulled his brother from the two men in front of them.

"Get the fuck away from him" Shiro said holding his baby brother in his arms. "Especially you." Shiro hissed in Grimmjows direction.

"What the fuck is your problem Shiro?" Ichigo asked pulling out of his twins arms.

"_He,_" Shiro said pointing his finger wildly at Grimmjow, "Is the pervert who was trying to get up on you while you were smashed." Ichigo sighed.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked eyeing Grimmjow, then he hummed, _damn_ Ichigo thought to himself. "Well, it's still nice to meet live people." Shiro shook his head.

"Yea, ones a pervert and the other has super strength." Shiro said. "Whatever, your judgment is better than mine."

"Then why'd I have to follow you into the hotel?" Ichigo wondered.

"You didn't follow me, I followed you. I only suggested it, can we talk about this later?" Ichigo nodded at Shiros words.

"Nice to meet you…" Ulquiorra said trying to gather what the albino twins name was.

"Shiro Kurosaki." Shiro said taking the pale hand that was extended in the confines of his own pale hand. Ulquiorra also shook Shiros hand stiffly before moving back another step. Shiro and Ichigo both found that weird.

"Do you know if anyone else is alive here?" Ichigo asked. "I know Ulquiorra mentioned something about a crazy cat lady jumping out at you both."

"I know, I'm here." A black cat with gold eyes jumped down from the third step on the stairs that were barely visible in the shadow. "Nice to meet you." Yoruichi said in her cat form, her deep male voice changing into one of a woman's as she stood up from four legs to two. Yoruichi was naked, causing Ichigo to blush and cover his eyes and Shiro to whistle while Ichigo covered his eyes for him.

"Manners, mom would have kicked your ass for that just now." Ichigo said.

"Awe, bashful, gay and a momma's boy!" Yoruichi said pulling Ichigos hand away from both his and his twins face. Ichigo blushed harder, not realizing that the woman was finally clothed.

"I'm not a momma's boy." Ichigo said, only to be thumped in the back of the head by his older brother.

"Yes ya are, Ichi." Shiro said with a chuckle. Ichigo scowled at his brother and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Yoruichi." The woman said. "And it's fine to look now cuties." She said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you two aren't shocked that I transformed from a cat into a human." Yoruichi commented.

"Yea, well, when you grow up seeing weird things, you kind of get used to it, so, it's not such a big deal to us, especially when weirder things are going on with the rotten people spotting the streets." Shiro said putting a hand in his pocket.

"Seeing things?" Yoruichi asked, immediately perking up at the small piece of information.

"Yea, figures, black shadows, and animals that aren't there. Things like that." Ichigo said.

_Spirit born?_ Yoruichi thought staring them down.

"Our dad says we were born_ special_." Ichigo and Shiro shrugged simultaneously. "July 15th."

"But that's just a load of bull shit, we both know we aren't that special, I mean, the two of us could just be crazy people who haven't been medicated yet, for all we know." Shiro blurted out before pulling on his brothers arm.

"You vampires sure know how to pick your blood." Yoruichi said quietly as she watched Shiro pull on his brother's arm out of the hotel and onto the streets.

* * *

Out on the streets both Shiro and Ichigo were giving each other weird looks. Ichigo was shaking his head and Shiro was panting, even though the two of them hadn't done anything strenuous. Ichigo watched his brother carefully.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Dangerous." Shiro gasped out as Ichigo sat him down on the side of the road while looking around for any suspicious movements.

"Dangerous? What's dangerous?" Ichigo ask kneeling in front of his brother who was holding his forehead in one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Those two men in there are dangerous. I don't think they're human. That strong of energy is just ridiculous." Shiro whispered through a pain that rocked his body. "I need a moment to rest. That was ridiculous."

"I know they aren't human." Ichigo said. "It was obvious. Neither was the woman" Ichigo said situating himself right in front of his brother to give him a quick peck on the lips. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. Here, take some of my energy Shiro, you know how it helps you." Ichigo went to kiss his brother again only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"You know once I start, I can't stop." Shiro whispered.

"I'm sure you can stop." Ichigo said quietly back, pulling his brothers hand off of his chest to pull them closer. "Besides, I've got more than enough energy for the both of us." Shiro wavered for a moment before smashing their lips together.

"Damn you and your endless spirit energy." Shiro groaned against his brother, his arms wrapping around Ichigos neck to hold him closer and absorb the energy that Ichigo was pushing out. Ichigo moaned. Shiro slid his tongue into Ichigos mouth as his hands raked up and down along the sides of Ichigos body.

"Shiro." Ichigo moaned as he parted from his brother who greedily kissed his neck and hungrily nipped at his collar bone. "Not in the open." He whispered as he felt his brothers' arousal.

"Well, I'll be damned, pretty boys are getting it on in the dangerous streets." They broke apart when they heard the voice of one of the vampires. Quickly pushing apart and looking up they saw Grimmjow, his teal hair gleaming in its messy style along with Ulquiorra who stood there emotionless next to a smirking Yoruichi.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Shiro asked glaring up at the three non-humans.

"We thought we'd stick with you for a while, seeing as we're the only people alive at the moment." Grimmjow lied gracefully causing Ichigo to snort and look at the blue haired _vampire_.

"That's just gold." Ichigo commented as he stood up and grabbed for his brother. "I guess there's no stopping you _live_ _beings _from sticking around us, do what you must."

* * *

**_So there you have it chapter something of this fan fiction. Hope you liked it. It's really late… So…do you think I should have Shiro and Ichigo have sex soon before any GrimmIchi or should I just have:_**

**_Grimm Ichi and then Ulqui Shiro? _**

**_Ulqui Shiro and then Grimm Ichi_**

**_Or just a huge orgy… all of the boys together?_**

**_I don't think Yoruichi would be allowed in. _**

**_Leave a comment and let me know. Thanks ~ Kaine._**

**_P.S. You are all wonderful. Don't let anyone say otherwise. Love you all :-)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Things Happen Late at Night

**_Let's be honest, at this point you all are very pissed at me for dragging you through the dirt for some fan fiction that's supposed to be about Grimmjow and Ichigo having sex. Which is what this fan fiction will be, sex, just not the right people. Grimmjow and Ichigo will just have to wait. They can do it in like one of the next chapters or something. Even I am wondering when I'll put Grimmjow and Ichigo together but the way things are going it won't happen for a short while and its making me antsy. So I've got other fan fictions that I've been working on which are just GrimmIchi Sex. ~ Kaine._**

**Chapter 5: Oh the things that happen late at night...**

* * *

It was dark when they settled down for the night, weird enough it was up high in one of the hotel rooms, but they had searched around for some food, water and other necessities that they needed. It was hard, seeing as all the stores were cleaned of most supplies. Which reminded tem, why were they the only living people in the city that they had seen so far? It didn't make any sense.

Ichigo and Shiro had taken a room together and sat quietly in the darkness, listening to the loud stomps of the men down the hall from them. Shiro turned to Ichigo who was busy looking out the window and sighed before flopping onto his back with a huff. The orangette hummed in recognition that his twin was spiritually drained.

The orange haired boy turned towards his brother and walked to the bed where he slowly crawled onto the bed besides his fair-haired brother. A small giggle erupted from the younger twin as he leaned in to kiss his brother on the lips softly.

"Shiro…" Ichigo whispered against his twins lips. "Come on, get on the bed better, there's no way that's a comfortable position." Shiro complied and inched his way onto the bed under his giggling colored copy.

"Like always?" Shiro asked, his hands finding their way onto his twins hips. Ichigo smirked and pressed a kiss to his brothers pale neck before nipping at the small floral birthmark there.

"Like always." Ichigo said pulling away to tug his shirt off over his head. Glad to have the thing off, it was starting to get hot in their room. Shiro smiled at the view of his brother on top of him. His golden tanned skin and toned upper chest was something Shiro would die to have sooner rather than later. Shiro wanted to get his 'energy' fix then and there when Ichigo looked down on him.

Ichigo made sure he had leverage as he fixed himself on Shiros lap and he pulled his jeans off his legs to have them settle across the room in the corner somewhere. Licking his lips, the orangette tugged his brother's shirt over his head and threw it in the corner of the room where his jeans were laying. Ichigo leaned in and kissed his brother on the lips, running his fingers along the plains of his twin's chest and abs. A hum came from the orangette as he pressed his erection against Shiro's.

Shiro moaned out at the feeling of his erection finally having attention paid to it, pressing upwards to catch Ichigo off guard. Ichigos hips were gripped as Shiro bucked his raging erection against Ichigos ass, begging the younger twin to just take his underwear off so that he could ram his cock up his twin's ass.

"Ichi, I want to give you pleasure, please." Shiro whispered against Ichigos cheek as he sat up. Ichigo smiled and touched his brother's lips, pressing some of his energy into his brother's body through the way point.

"I don't mind." Ichigo said pulling his underwear off and tossing them besides him and Shiro. "Get to it." Ichigo chuckled softly. Shiro chuckled as well, twisting their position so Ichigo was below him.

"Oh, I will." Shiro said kissing his way down his brothers tan body, hot trails following where his hands once were.

"Ah, Shiro." Ichigo moaned gripping the sheets on the bed as his brother's energy made its way along the inside of his body. It felt like millions of tiny fingers were stroking his insides. Shiro hooked his brother's legs over his shoulders and looked down Ichigos body at Ichigos face, contorted with pleasure.

"Don't 'Ah, Shiro' me yet." Shiro said as he licked his fingers to coat them with his own saliva. "I haven't done anything that pleasurable." Shiro said as his hand went down to play along Ichigos ass before one finger slipped quickly into Ichigo who gasped and gritted his teeth at the weird sensation.

"More." Ichigo demanded. "Or I won't be ready." Another finger slipped into Ichigo with ease then another, causing Ichigo to draw in a breath and arch his back, pushing his ass into the three fingers that were inside him. Shiro curled his fingers rubbing Ichigos prostate eliciting a nice long moan from the orangette. "Surprisingly this isn't enough." Ichigo said pressing hard against his brothers finger.

"I'm getting there." Shiro said unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. "You sure you're ready?"

"I've been ready Shiro. Do it." Shiro positioned himself at Ichigos entrance and thrust forward quickly making Ichigo stop breathing for a moment before he grunted. Shiros hands went back to gripping Ichigos hips, pulling the orangette into every thrust.

"You feel me Ichi?" Shiro asked thrusting in sharply. Ichigo was quiet, he couldn't speak well. "Do you feel me?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Y-Yes… yes, feel you, so good." Ichigo held up one of his hands, Shiro taking it and lacing his fingers with Ichigos as he bent down and captured his brother's lips. Ichigo began forcing his spiritual energy into his brother, replenishing the older twin's energy. The two of them moaned as Shiro rocked into Ichigo.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"I bet they're fucking." Yoruichi said with a giggle. She was laying on the pull out couch, her feet in the air as she kicked them back and forth and played with her purple hair. "If I was them I would."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Ulquiorra said. "You both saw the aura that was wrapped around them earlier when they were kissing each other. Most likely they're Incubus but don't know it."

"Have you ever heard the legend of the twin Incubus?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course not, we're only vampires." Grimmjow said laying down on the bed just in time to hear a loud groan of pain. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were both up and out the door to their rooms so quickly Yoruichi was stunned.

Banging on the door to the twins room they heard another groan, this one filled with lust. Ulquiorra, not being one to show his emotions on his face placed his hands over his face to shield it from anyone looking at the blush that formed there. Grimmjow grabbed the handle to the door and opened it to show the Shiro on top of the younger, thrusting in sharply and precisely, drawing out another moan from the orangette below him. Shiro looked over at the door where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood, a smile on his face as he thrust again into Ichigo who in turn moaned and clutched at the fabric of the bed.

"More, Shiro, please. I need more." Ichigo pleaded not caring about anything but release.

"I'll see what I can do, Ichi." Shiro said intimately, stroking his brother's cheek.

"God damn it, I gave you enough energy for you to screw me senseless for all eternity." Ichigo moaned. Ichigo turned his head to the side, eyes going wide at the sight of the two vampires in the doorway. "Shiro!" Ichigo shouted. "Shiro!" he said his brother's name again only to receive a jab to his prostate by Shiros cock. "No, don't, not in front of them." Shiro made a 'shushing' sound and kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips.

"It'll be okay, just cum." Shiro whispered. "Let them watch, let them know that you are mine." Shiro said softly. "Come on, cum for me Ichi, you know you want to." Shiro continued to thrust into Ichigos prostate. Shiro could feel his own climax nearing but wanted his brother to cum first, being the elder of the two, it only seemed natural to the albino. With a grunt Ichigo came between their bodies and gasped at the feel of cum spurting into his ass, Shiro moaned and lifted up to drive hard and deep into the orangettes ass before cumming.

"Shi…" Ichigo drifted off, his words slurring as he looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who stood there in awe, with their cocks erect in their jeans. Grimmjow bit his lip, Ulquiorra licked his, and the sight was extremely intense.

"Ichi, you're mine." Shiro said hugging his brother into his body as he pulled out and rolled over to the side of Ichigo to cover the both of them up. Shiro looked over at Ulquiorra and then to Grimmjow before sighing. "Well, are you going to come join us or are you going to stand there and invade on our privacy like the perverts you are?" Shiro asked quietly as he relaxed into Ichigos back.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't know what to think. First they looked at the twins, then at each other and then back down the hall where Yoruichi was. Grimmjow was the first one to reach for the door but Ulquiorra was the one who pulled it shut and dragged Grimmjow and himself back to their room, erections pressing against their jeans and everything.

"So, who's going to use the bathroom first?" Ulquiorra asked as soon as they got into the room where Yoruichi was happily on the bed in the same position they had left her.

"It's not necessarily about who's using the bathroom first it's, are you shy enough to be in the bathroom with your 'brother'?" Grimmjow said as he pushed his brother into the bathroom before walking in behind him. Ulquiorra blushed and moved away from the door where Grimmjow stood blocking the exit. The door was shut and locked behind them, fear of Yoruichi being a pervert like them.

"Um, I guess I'll just be taking a shower then, while you, um… you know." Ulquiorra said starting to strip before blushing and turning towards his brother, motioning for him to turn his eyes away. Grimmjow chuckled and turned around and when he heard the curtains being pulled back and then placed in their original spot Grimmjow turned back around and whipped out his aching cock.

* * *

**_I felt so embarrassed while writing this, I was sitting out in the living room when my brother came up behind me and started reading it out loud. -_- but I finished chapter whatever this one is. Yey! It's really late. School, and then the county fair and so on, I'm tired, but these are just excuses, I'll just update when I can. ~Kaine._**


	7. Chapter 6: The Car

**_So here's the next chapter, hope you all like it :) ~Kaine._**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The car.**

* * *

The next morning when Ichigo woke up he was angry. Angry at his brother, angry at the fact that he felt like hell, angry at the fact that the smoldering hot blue haired inhuman and his 'brother' had caught them in the act of one of their energy exchanges. Shiro cuddled into his brother who only grew angrier. Ichigo smacked his brother upside the head causing Shiro to sit up instantly and rub the back of his head, a small grumble coming from the albino as he opened his eyes to glare at his brother.

"What the fuck was that for Ichi?"

"Last night." Ichigo said holding the blankets closer to his body, trying to cover himself up as much as he could. It was surprisingly cold.

"I thought you liked it." Shiro said with a grin, gaining another smack to the other side of his head.

"Ow! Hey, Ichi, I don't want brain damage this early in the morning." Shiro said holding both sides of his head.

"Does that mean I can give you brain damage later then?"

"Fuck no." Shiro moaned as he slipped off of the bed to grab his pants off the floor.

"Do you think they saw anything?" Ichigo wondered and bit his lips, suddenly less aggressive and more drawn in.

"If you're referring to the two sexy 'Inhumans' down the hall then, yes, they saw everything, my dick, your dick, your ass, the usual things that people see when people have sex." Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know that wasn't what I was talking about, though I am angry about that." Ichigo whispered.

"Ichi, I don't think they saw anything but the sex, and that was all physical, I highly doubt that they saw anything different about our spiritual forms."

"Do you think we'll have to tell them? Do you think we could just, get our car and leave? What if everywhere is like this misery that's happening." Ichigo wondered.

"I'm not sure, but we can try."

"It's funny, yesterday was all fun and games, like it wasn't real. Why didn't we even think about leaving as soon as we found out that shit wasn't right anymore?" Ichigo asked. "Are there any dead humans wandering around out there that you can see?" Ichigo asked sitting up higher.

"There are a few, I can even see our car, but it looks like it's gunna rain soon, if we want to get to our car and put the top up, we should do it now, we could be out of here in no time." Shiro said looking out the window and zipping up his pants.

Ichigo nodded and played 'gimmie' with Shiro for a while because he didn't want to get up naked. A frown marred the younger twins' features at the end of the game, having to get up and pounce onto his brother for his jeans. With a huff, Ichigo sauntered off into the other corner of the room and pulled his pants on with a glare at Shiro.

"What now?" Shiro asked with a smile.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood to play Shiro; I just want to go home and never go on vacation again." Ichigo said.

"Fine, fine, but you know going home won't change our outlook on life, well, maybe we'll treasure it more, but you know." Shiro commented. "We'll still see things we don't want to."

"Shiro, what if those men come after us? You saw how the paler one looked at you right? Like you were food and that you were the last piece of delectable food around for miles."

"What if I was? What if they're like the inhumans that killed our mother?" Shiro asked. "What if they're like the ones who drained Yuzu and left her to rot in that abandoned parking lot? What if?" Ichigo hauled off and punched his older twin in the face, leaving an angry marking on his brothers' upper jaw and cheek bone.

"Shut the fuck up." Ichigo practically hissed as his brother held his face which was bright red. "You of all people should know how I feel about that. Those things killed mom in front of me. I was the one who found Yuzu. You, you didn't see any of the gruesome things, you saw what everyone wanted you to see. You only know what I told you, because you were all that I had left that I felt I could truly confide in. If I were to lose you too, I don't know what I'd do." Ichigo looked widely into his brothers' eyes before turning away and letting out a quiet sob. "Let's just go, I want to get out of here." An arm snaked around Ichigos waste and a head rested on his shoulder, rocking the younger back and forth like their mother used to do.

"Shhh…" Shiro cooed to his brother. "I, I didn't mean what I said, I'm just stressed. You're asking me all these questions that I don't know how to answer, I sort of just flipped a switch." Shiro said. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. Mom never liked it when I made you cry." Ichigo felt his eyes well up with tears, and Ichigo bawled for the first time in six years.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to the smell of water, sweat, death and magic. His head ached and so did his teeth and back and well, his whole body. Grimmjow looked over to the floor where Ulquiorra laid on his side, looking peaceful as he slept quietly. Grimmjow sat up and realized that he had slept in the shower the entire night. Grimmjow remembered jerking off and then feeling drained of energy and then everything was black. With a crack and pop of his back Grimmjow sighed and stood up, stark naked, and very much hard. Grimmjow had, had the best dream of being the one on top of Ichigo, sucking on his neck and tasting that sweet blood that was driving him crazy.

Ulquiorra, almost at the drop of a dime had his eyes open and he was sitting up, face to face with Grimmjows erection. Ulquiorra couldn't help but be bothered and actually make a face. Leaning back away from Grimmjows lower half he grimaced.

"Do you mind? I would much rather your meat stick not be in my face." Ulquiorra said monotonously.

"Well, let your eyes feast on an image that will forever be burnt into that photographic memory of yours. What the male genitalia looks like."

"Quite funny Grimmjow, but I distinctly remember you telling me once, a long time ago, that I had one of the best penises that you had ever seen." Grimmjow blushed.

"I was still young back then." Grimmjow said.

"You still said it."

"Yes, now I want you forget that I ever said anything." Grimmjow said.

"No can do." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom to go to his and Ulquiorra's suitcases. Yoruichi getting a delicious eye full as Grimmjow stood there grabbing some underwear and jeans.

"So, what did you two do in there last night? Did the twins make you two hot for the first time in your long and boring existence?"

"If you must know Yoruichi, yes, it did, their relationship is every interesting." Ulquiorra said grabbing a shirt from off of the chair. "Very taboo." Ulquiorra commented.

"I just want to let you know, the twins just left the hotel two minutes ago to run towards their car in attempts to escape this Hell. It's actually so genius that no one thought about it until now." Yoruichi said with a smile. Ulquiorra was pressed up against the glass in no time, his nose bent and his eyes trained on the two figures pulling up the covering to their red convertible.

"What are they doing? Don't they know they can't get out of the city?" Ulquiorra asked. He watched as Ichigo and Shiro got into their car and started it. It easily started and the twins were on their way towards the edge of the city. Ulquiorra pulled away from the window and shook his head. "They're idiots."

* * *

_"What the fuck?" _

* * *

**_So this was an update :D yeah! If you don't mind, leave a Comment/ Review so I know if you like where this story is going, I'm also going to be posting some GrimmIchi a little later hope you look forward to that. ~ Kaine._**


	8. Chapter 7: Inhuman

_**Chapter 7 ~ Super Excited, I had a hard time writing this one because I wanted to bring to light a few things really quickly and I wasn't sure about that, and I thought my story was dragging especially when I want there to be Grimmjow on top of Ichigo sooner rather than later. You have no idea how badly I want, no, I NEED GrimmIchi, I've been writing more and more sexual fan fictions because I want them to screw like rabbits. =.= lovely visuals. Any who, read review and does anyone actually read the small rants at the top of the page? ~ Kaine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Inhuman.**

Ichigo and Shiro were on the road for a while, turning on to the road to get out of New Orleans only to be stopped. Ichigo and Shiro gaped at the fact that they were re-entering New Orleans.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo asked as he turned around his car and drove back out of New Orleans only to be spat back into New Orleans. "God damn it, why? What the fuck is happening?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichi, calm down." Shiro said pulling on the wheel as Ichigo went to turn another time. "If you keep doing this, we're only going to keep going in circles.

"I know that, I just don't want to believe it. It's not fair. I just want to get out of the stupid fucking town and to a safer location." Ichigo said as he finally stopped fighting his brother and continued forward instead of turning again.

"Look on the bright side, this could be the only place that is effected and everywhere else is fine, which means Yuzu and Karin are okay."

"Yea? What about if that's not the case?" Ichigo worried.

"Look, you've got to stop being so emotional, It's not good for your health. First you're happy, then you're sad and then you're angry and then happy again and now you're worrying, why the fuck would you choose to do that? You know what happens when you worry." Shiro said. Ichigo nodded.

"You're right."

"Now, let's just go back to where we had been before and maybe you take a short nap while I go and ask that cat lady a few questions." Ichigo nodded.

* * *

"It is said that two twin Incubus were born into the world the day after their mother died, one of color, and the other monotone. One's eyes shown the earth, and the other held eyes of stars. Now these two incubus grew up not knowing who they were, the lost ones of their kind. Both loved a false mother, and father and lived in harmony with humans while magical beings started to flock to their unknown power. This happened to be in the week of their 300th full moon, just as humans would consider them twenty five years of age. The magical beings continued their pilgrimage to the pair until the peaking day when desire struck their fate." Ichigo recited what his father would always read to the twins before the two of them fell asleep.

"And they killed all the humans around them!" Shiro shouted out as he pounced onto the bed Ichigo was laying on.

"Dumb ass!" Ichigo exclaimed smacking Shiro on the chest as his brother cuddled into his side.

"I am not! I just like spicing up the story." Shiro pouted only to hear Ichigo laugh. "Continue." Shiro said.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yea, desire struck their fate." Ichigo started. "In their twenty fifth year they became what they were, their bodies changing and growing more powerful. This was when the disaster struck, the magical beings did not support their kind any more. They were ready to kill the twin Incubus. The magical beings decision proved to be impossible, for the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite had placed protection on the both of them. No matter what, they would stay healthy for their entire life span and reincarnate to their next life, carrying the gene of the Incubus. They would become the Spirit Born." Ichigo said. Shiro smiled.

"I always love that story, though it seems like there's always more to it than what Dad would tell us."

"Yea." Ichigo said softly. Shiros twin was tired, the albino could tell, patting the orangette's side Shiro stood up.

"Sleep tight for a bit while I go talk to that cat lady and see if she has noticed anything." Shiro said. "Okay?" Ichigo nodded and turned over onto his side to moan and stretch his back in pleasure of the bed, again.

"Shiro! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Yoruichi asked from the bed, her legs crossed.

"Tell me what you know about what's happening out there." Shiro barged into the room and pointed at the window, passing the two vampires as he did.

"Oh, yea, that." Yoruichi said peering out the window. "I don't know much, most likely this isn't because of some disease, there's some weird aura around this place, probably all the humans in the area have been taken over by rotten spirits and are being controlled by a necromancer somewhere." Shiro frowned at Yoruichi's theory.

"Look, I know Ichi and I see some weird things but we're still human." Shiro said. "What you just told me doesn't explain anything to me."

"You and your brother do not smell human, therefore, in a magical beings eyes you are not human." Shiro frowned deeper, behind him Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were quiet but not quite sure what was going on.

"You mean we're inhuman?" Shiro asked.

"Something like that." Yoruichi said. "Ever heard of something called Spirit Born?" Yoruichi asked and Shiro was out the door in seconds, running down the hall towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo." Shiro said shaking his brother who only hummed a response. "Get up you lazy ass." Shiro said. "I need to talk to you."

"Mmm?" Ichigo asked snuggling into the pillow that he had been strangling.

"We're not human." And Ichigo sat straight up, his eyes on his brother.

* * *

**_It's short, I know, forgive me? I swear, I love you, I truly do, I want to make it up to you, how can I? ~ Kaine._**


	9. Chapter 8: A Really Fucked Up Day

**_So I'm thinking that this is truly one of my most f-ed up chapters out of all the stories I've written here on fanfiction. Enjoy. ~ Kaine _**

* * *

_Chapter 8: A really fucked up day._

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean not human?" Ichigo half snarled as he eyed his brother and the cat woman who was now standing behind Shiro. Ichigo pointed to Yoruichi. "You! You heard the story and decided to play a little game with us huh? You witch?" Ichigo asked, his attitude taking a one eighty. Ichigo rubbed his face and stood out of the bed. "God, you're so stupid Shiro." Ichigo commented as he walked up towards Yoruichi, his eyes swirling with silver as he looked upon her. "Ne, witch, you know who's at the bottom of this entire fiasco now don't you?" Ichigo asked, his pupils becoming like a cats. Shiros mouth gaped, his chest tightening as the energy in the room shifted and Yoruichi blinked taking a step back, as she felt the flare of spiritual power coming from Ichigo.

"I, I have an idea of who it might be, but he is all the way across the entire town." Yoruichi swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming dry.

"Who is it?" Ichigo growled, his hands shooting out to grip Yoruichi's shoulders, Yoruichi feeling her energy being sapped. The two vampires showed up at the door, interest in their eyes as they looked upon a different smelling Ichigo.

"Aizen Souske." Yoruichi whispered as she dropped to the floor with a thud. Ichigo turned towards his brother a single bead of blood sliding from the inside of his nose. The word 'King' passing his lips before he too dropped to the hard floor.

"Fuck." Shiro said. "What do you mean by that?" Shiro asked running to Ichigos side as the blood flowed slowly from Ichigos nose. The nose bleed was stopped quickly but Ichigo was still passed out but Shiro was confused and was looking around, towards the also passed out Yoruichi and the two vampires standing in the room quietly, it was easy to see they too were confused. For a moment Shiro was silent.

"So if she's a 'witch'," Shiro said, "What are you?" Shiro asked. "Ichi's never been wrong about the types of creatures around us." Shiro picked up Ichigo and lay him on the bed, Yoruichi following afterwards before Shiro turned to the two vampires and put his eyes on them. "Can we trust your kind? Do you want something from us?" Both vampires quieted. "Well?" Shiro demanded.

"We, are what you would consider, vampires." Ulquiorra said licking his lips at the cloth with Ichigos blood on it.

"God damn it!" Shiro swore, throwing the cloth down as he turned from them. "Now I know why you were near Ichi and I."

"In our defense it's the only thing we can digest." Grimmjow said. "And when we first met you we had just eaten, you may smell delicious but we have our own rules."

"Look, Shiro, we were going to tell you two, but obviously it wasn't the right time. I know you are angry." Ulquiorra said urgently, the spike in energy turning him on.

"We told you that we saw things, and that we knew things. Don't you think you should have told us then? Ichi knew there was something weird about you two, but I didn't know what exactly." Shiro said. "And I'm not angry, just very surprised to find out your species when my brother starts acting weird." Shiro looked at the lusty ravenette. "You could have drank our blood any time you wanted to. That only leaves me very curious. Why didn't you?"

"Trust us when we say, you smell _very_ delicious, you and your brother. I've had to keep a close eye on Ulquiorra for the past few days ever since you two decided to show up. We would have loved to drink your blood but we felt we should go around to courting you first." Grimmjow said, offering an explanation.

"Courting us?" Shiro busted out laughing. "You're telling me that you two vampires were going to ask us out on a date and things like that?" Ichigo started to stir on the bed behind his brother.

"I don't understand why that is so funny." Ulquiorra said.

"The two of you are." Ichigo moaned clutching his head. "You are…" he trailed off and sat up looking at the bluenette.

"Vampires?" Shiro offered.

"Damn, fuckin, sexy." Ichigo purred. "Ichi 'ere ain't le' me ou' since yer mama died." Ichigo growled, his voice breaking a little and becoming very watery.

"What?" Shiro asked, coming closer to Ichigo to look at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigos repressed inner self, the incubus side. Nice ta meetcha, brother. I know I'm late but I'm also still early." Ichigo laughed and held his back as he stretched. "I gotta nutha four years 'fore I need ta be ou', but it seems the surroundin atmosphere is per-ty fucked up." Ichigos eyes slowly lifted to look at the vampires, the blue haired one especially. "I think I coul' have a go at ya, Mr. Blue. This way no one'll die." Ichigo said with a lick of his lips. "I can practically feel the lus' Ichi has fer ya." Ichigo was slapped upside the head.

"Not now you dumbass!" Shiro scolded. "Even if ya are Ichigos Incubus side, ya should be able to control yourself." Ichigo glared and stood up.

"Is no one els' surprised tha' nuna the dead people down there aren' gettin in? Ya wanna know why? Cuz a me. My protective barrier, I don' think it'll make a difference whether I jump im er no'."

"Currently we're supposed to be finding out who is causing this entire 'fiasco'." Shiro said.

"Mmm, it's gotta be Aizen. I'd be able ta pick his fucked up energy out of a crowd any day." Ichigo said. "So less go fin' im and then I can jump Big Blue." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with his eyebrow up and a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not sure Ichigo would enjoy that very much, I bite." Grimmjow said as Ichigo came close to him to rub his body along Grimmjows side.

"All bark _and_ you bite? Wow, King's life is soundin better n' better every second." Ichigo bit his lip and bumped his ass against Grimmjows thigh before he walked out of the room. "Ya three comin er what? Bring the wicked witch ove the west too if ya don' min'." Ichigo said. "We may need er."

The three followed Ichigo with Yoruichi passed out in Grimmjows arms and they started to walk down stairs. When they got on ground level Ichigo spun around on his heel and smiled at the three.

"Alrigh', this ain' gunna work if she's passed ou'. Anyone gotta smellin salt on um?" Ichigo asked. Everyone shook their heads and Ichigo sighed grabbing one of the dead limbs from their first night their up from the floor to wave it in front of the witch in Grimmjows arms.

"Augh, I'm up, I'm up! What the fuck is that awful disgusting smell? It smelt like someone took a shit on me." Yoruichi said morphing into a cat and growling in a man-ish voice.

"We're gunna need yer help lil witchy. What yer gunna do is run. Yer gunna run as fast as ya can an try ta find another place fer us ta hide out for the energy flair. The flairs er comin' every thirty minutes an only when it isn' flarin' will we be safe. Tha's when most ove those possessed freaks ou' there can' sense us. Ya ready lil kitty? Three, two, go!" Ichigo threw Yoruichi out into the middle of a bunch of the possessed bodies. Yoruichi scattered her way over towards the tall building across the street with less of the possessed bodies. Her tail was puffed up and stiff as a board when she reached a building with no one near it. She mewed and Ichigo snapped his fingers for everyone to follow him, stepping out into the sea of rotten corpses.

Getting to the area where Yoruichi was Ichigo walked down the alley next to the building and climbed up its tall, metal emergency ladder motioning for everyone to follow him. He looked out over the sky and pointed to one of the small houses in the distance, or what seemed like small and really was a mansion.

"That's where we gotta get ta. I can smell im ova there." Ichigo sneered. "I can taste the death, it's really thick in the air here, I'd hate ta taste the air ova there." Yoruichi mewed over on the next rooftop causing Ichigo to look down.

"Damn it. Stuck again? I guess we're here fer nutha thirty minutes." Then the devious smile over took his mouth. "Grimmjow, I know a way to pass the time." He smiled and when Shiro shook his head and pushed his brother to sit down Ichigo pouted.

"No, ya don't. Yer gunna sit there and act like a good boy. Geez, is this how Ichi's gunna be when he's twenty five?" Shiro commented.

"I'd hate ta see ya." Ichigo said. "Yer gunna be much worse. I can tell. Much, much worse." Ichigo said with a smile.

* * *

**_Oh god 0.0 there must be something wrong with me. I feel this story is coming off its tracks. Did this chapter even make sense? Is anyone still reading this story my brain has allowed to be written down? Let me know and leave a comment (that is if you're still interested in it) see ya next chapter :p ~ Kaine._**


End file.
